Talk:Admin Noticeboard
Delphine has cancer This thread has been moved from the forum upon it's closure. Bad news guys, Rajia Baroudi, aka Delphine the White Aquitar Ranger, has cancer, and chemotherapy is a no-go. If you want to donate any cash for medical bills, click: http://www.gofundme.com/iylbzg Digifiend (talk) 21:56, 16 January 2015 :sorry I want to help but I can't donate cash my family doesnt have enough money I'm really sorry. KAT349 (talk) 13:59, 17 January 2015 ::That is a sad day and gets a full recovery. ApprenticeFan (talk) 14:00, 17 January 2015 :::That sad day Dantheflash2011 (talk) 16:21, 18 January 2015 ::::Get well soon, Delphine! WikiMan (talk) 17:52, 19 January 2015 :While I'm not ready to donate, I pray for Rajia's speedy return to good health. May the Power protect her. DonDonP1 (talk) 17:30, 21 January 2015 ::Prayers for her and the family. MusicLover3889 (talk) 19:17, 22 January 2015 :::That's so SAD news for Rajia. I hope she can do it to beat cancer. Future Beetle (talk) 19:42, 22 January 2015 ::::I give prayers for Rajia and her brutal recovery. Let the Lord for her health concerns. ApprenticeFan (talk) 13:27, 28 January 2015 :I hope that Delphine will be alright KAT349 (talk) 08:04, 4 February 2015 ::Hope she'll still be in the family. Revinchristian.hatol (talk) 00:11, 7 February 2015 Introducing the RangerWiki app! This thread has been moved from the forum upon it's closure. Good news guys, we're getting our own app. I've been trying to set it up on , but the help page didn't mention that the images would appear much larger than on that page - and in fact, must be bigger than 660x440px. A lot of our team and ranger images are smaller than this, especially for older seasons. We need new images ASAP. Digifiend (talk) 23:08, 11 March 2015 Redesigning Headers This thread has been moved from the forum upon it's closure. See also: I like what I've seen at Gokyr's thread over at Kamen Rider Wiki. So please look at our current templates and let us know what changes you'd like to see: *Template:Block (uses a randomiser to display one of the below templates) **Template:BlockGedou **Template:BlockGoseiger **Template:BlockGo-Busters **Template:BlockDekaranger **Template:BlockMagiranger *Template:Split *Template:Merge *Template:Update / Template:Outdated (these two should probably be merged) *Template:Delete *Template:Cleanup *Template:Stub *Template:Disambig *Template:Spoiler (new template to be created) Digifiend (talk) 22:43, 7 April 2015 :Some of the pics are rather dated in these, a few ideas I had: :-Merge: either the "every team ever lead by the Goseiger" from ep. 1 of Gokaiger or maybe the Hurricaneger/Gouraiger/Shurikenger combo; that or maybe a better quality pic of the six Zyuranger/Power Rangers pic :-Block: First thing to come to mind is probably the Yokai Door from Kakuranger with "Sealing!" as the entry :-Spoiler: definitely think "giant Sha-Fu", since it is something that hasn't been learned yet (or the Shiba Clan seal); that or some Time Force/Timeranger reference about "the future is not set in stone" :StrangerAtaru (talk) 23:02, 7 April 2015 ::The block templates look a bit bland compared to the rest of the templates. Maybe because the text looks a bit too small, but I don't know exactly. A good thing to do, however, is starting to incorporate lines from Power Rangers as opposed to those from Super Sentai already in use. ::For an eventual spoiler template, I would suggest something like "i don't wanna see this" or something like that. ::WikiMan (talk) 02:17, 8 April 2015 :::Small? The text size on the Block templates is the same size as or bigger than on the others. :::Digifiend (talk) 12:13, 8 April 2015 ::::I mean, the block template looks a bit "empty". ::::One thing would be adding the reasons for blocking the user, as well as the block's timespan. ::::WikiMan (talk) 20:35, 8 April 2015 :I don't exactly know much about Sentai/PR, so I can't exactly help much here. But I would suggest having several Delete templates created, featuring the finishers of recent Sentai/Ranger teams, just like the existing counterpart and the new ones I've created at KR Wiki. :Gokyr586 (talk) 10:00, 8 April 2015 ::I have few idea and suggestion: ::Block: The five core Gokaigers' "Final Wave!" (the Sabre part). Or Kyoryu Red throwing the Kentrospiker with "Zyuden Brave Finish!" ::Pat141elite (talk) 11:23, 8 April 2015 :::Also had a ToQ idea for the Spoiler link: the Rainbow Line at missing track with the line "this section is not finished yet" (or would that work for stubs more) :::StrangerAtaru (talk) 12:17, 8 April 2015 ::::Sounds better for stubs, I think. ::::Digifiend (talk) 20:10, 8 April 2015 :For Delete, the first thing that comes to mind is Dekaranger. You should be able to tell why. :For Block, how about the Sealing Character from Shinkenger? The Kakurangers sealing away Daimaou and their group of Youkai also sounds good. :Jmcdavid (talk) 00:10, 9 April 2015 ::For the block ones, I like the idea of having the Sealing Symbol from Shinkenger. Of the existing block ones, to be honest the only one I like is Dekaranger one. ::For merge, possibly something along the lines of "Article Gattai", though I don't know what image we could use. ::That outdated/update one, if we keep it, could use a shot of the Wild West Rangers. Or Alpha 4. ::Delete could be a shot from the Go-Onger/RPM finale, of everyone being deleted. ::The rest (Particularly the Stub and Disambig ones) I like. ::A spoiler idea: A shot of the Kyoryugers. Have it either say "Read and be spoiled!" or "Only the BRAVE should read on." ::Howling Snail (talk) 17:10, 9 April 2015 :::Copied the existing templates to User:Digifiend/Sandbox/Templates. The intention is to gradually update them as we continue to brainstorm ideas and find suitable pictures. :::EDIT: Spoiler template added to that sandbox. That's what you had in mind, right, Howling Snail? :::Digifiend (talk) 21:54, 18 April 2015 ::::Yep, that's exactly what I was going for. I'm still in favour a shot of the Wild West Rangers for the Outdated/Update one though. ::::Just had some more ideas: For Split, maybe that shot of the time early on in the show where ToQ-Oh split apart to dodge some missiles. For block, how about a shot of J blocking Jin? A possible shot you could use: http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gobusblock1.jpg ::::Howling Snail (talk) 23:10, 18 April 2015 :Somehow had a random Disambiguation idea with Dr. K from RPM asking "and what does that make you" (leading to the obvious "I'm Scottish!") so it isn't just Dmitria :StrangerAtaru (talk) 01:25, 20 April 2015 ::Er, wasn't that Tenaya 7, not Doctor K? ::Digifiend (talk) 02:36, 20 April 2015 Front page tweaks This thread has been moved from the forum upon it's closure. Wikia has decided to alter the way the typography and layout is done: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rupert_Giles/Layout_Changes:_Breakpoints_and_Typography On lower screen resolutions, which after the changes will apply even at 1024x768, the right rail is to be pushed to the bottom. This means the season list gets pushed down, an undesirable effect. So I figured, why not swap it with the wiki hub links? This is the result (yeah, I haven't copied most of the images over, but you can see the layout): http://digifiend.wikia.com/wiki/Digifiend_Test_Wiki What do you think? Good idea? Here's how the front page will look after Wikia's changes are applied. Zoom in if your screen resolution is bigger than 1064px wide and you'll see what I mean. http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/RangerWiki?oasisbreakpoints=1&oasistypography=1&useskin=oasis Digifiend (talk) 01:27, 17 April 2015 :My only concern with that is that it's a long way to scroll to get down past the seasons list of you wanted to, but I'm not sure how avoidable that'd be, or how much people actually use the stuff below it. :Howling Snail (talk) 13:25, 17 April 2015 ::Fair comment, but on low screen resolutions, it's even further to scroll if I leave it as it is - especially on mobiles where there's no right rail at all. And unfortunately, I don't know how often the content further down the page is used. ::Digifiend (talk) 15:41, 17 April 2015 Tokusatsu Network Interviews This thread has been moved from the forum upon it's closure. Tom Constantine of the Tokusatsu News Network has indirectly provided valuable data to our wikis. He recently announced that he would be interviewing 3 people and that the videos would show up throughout the following weeks. These interviews include: *Michiko Makino *Hiroshi Miyauchi *Keita Amemiya This gives us a rare opportunity to get some behind the scenes data on the shows as well as personal experiences from these three talents. Here's the first part of the interview video with Machiko: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lZb9xFZE8Xc Note:' Be sure to turn subtitles on! Also, Tom says we can share his videos via Twitter: Aldo The Fox (talk) 18:58, 30 April 2015 Sentai villain genders '''''This thread has been moved from the forum upon it's closure. Ever since TVNihon started their discussion about the ambiguous gender of certain Sentai villains, I wanted to raise the issue here, to settle the matter on what gender we should refer to these characters to on this very wiki. The villains I take the most issue with, are Luckyuro, from Kyoryuger and Kyuemon Izayoi from Ninninger. Both of them do not really seem that female to me, while Super Sentai is usually very obvious about it when a suited villain is female, as suited female villains usually have an appropriately shaped chest, lips, or feminine clothes shaped on the suit. In the case of Luckyuro, I think he more resembles a bratty little boy in terms of behavior and design than a girl. His way of talking and behavior doesn't seem girlish to me at all, compared to other female characters in the same show. Also, I can't really make out a female gender in the interactions other characters have with Luckyuro. The other villains always treat him like a younger nephew than a little girl. Another arguement is that his suit is currently used for Curio in Dino Charge, who is a male character, meaning the suit is not nessescarily female shaped. With Izayoi, I think he is meant to be something of a young male servant type of character. To me, the suit of the character looks more boyish than girlish. If you were to ask me what gender Izayoi is without ever hearing the voice, I would go for male. His voice also sounds like a young boy than a girl. And again, none of the behavior and interactions with others show Izayoi to be a female. So I really think these characters are meant to be male. Especially when you consider Super Sentai isn't the most sublte of shows when it comes to character types and genders. So what do you think the gender of these characters are? Should they continue to be reffered to as female, or should we change them to male? And are there other suited Sentai characters who raise these same issues? Dark-Lord- (talk) 09:28, 10 May 2015 :Well, Kyuemon Izayoi has a female voice actress and Kitsunes are usually depicted as female in some Japanese folklore. Plus, most Sentai shows have a least one female commander in the villain group. Also, this was confirmed at the press event that introduced Ninininger as the 39th sentai series. :Aldo The Fox (talk) 15:11, 10 May 2015 ::With the amount of arguments telling Izayoi is female, I get why the choice of gender is made this way. I think the genderneutral appearance of this character can be attributed to being based on a Japanese priest, who seem to be wearing rather wide clothing. ::However, with Luckyuro I still go for male. While he is voiced by a woman, it does not mean he is a woman. There are multiple characters on tv shows who are voiced by women but meant to be male. Examples on this wiki are Kocha, from Ohranger and Alpha 6, from Power Rangers Turbo/In Space. ::A large amount of male characters voiced by females are kids, or childlike characters. Luckyuro definately falls into the latter category. ::Another thing speaking against Luckyuro being female is Brave 14, in which he found himself regularly physically punished by a teacher-themed monster, which was played for comedy. I don't think the producers would get away with comical abuse for a female character like that. ::Dark-Lord- (talk) 19:04, 12 May 2015 :::Wasn't Luckyuro referred to with female pronouns/honorifics? Luckyuro isn't humanoid and was one of the villains, and I've noticed female characters (especially villains) tend to be more objectified in Sentai (then again there's a fair share of bishounen males lately which is almost just as bad...). I'm not going to pretend I understand what they view as acceptable when it comes to showing things like that on TV in japan though. :::Also, I seem to recall Luckyuro having an effeminate hobby, it was some romance manga or something, this is more of a minor detail as it's really unfair to judge by this aspect alone. :::Lastly, it's one thing to be voiced by a woman, but Luckyuro has a human form too, which is portrayed by her voice actress as well. Aside from the obvious point of them being able to dub over her being played by a male actor in human form, the key point here is that they gave her one at all when they didn't need to. I'd say this is pretty much irrefutable evidence that she is in fact female. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 00:51, May 16, 2015 (UTC)